The Essence of an Angel
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Being a teenager can be a confusing time. Not knowing what your feelings mean or even how to show them. Meg tries her best to show her affection for Jo yet the fighter has never showed any for her. But now after knowing each other for one year, the angel


**I don't own Burst Angel, I just watch it and stuff. **

**This story contains slight girl/girl love, if you don't like that then please don't read it. **

_Italic means thinking._

**---------------------------------------**

_I shouldn't have done it. She's probably mad now. _

**Meg wiped her red bangs from her face and sighed. She couldn't sleep or think about anything else then what had happened that day. How Jo was so worried and had screamed at her for almost an hour. Then Sei and Amy started harping on her too!**

_Jo hasn't even come to bed yet. I really did go to far this time._

**She peered over her shoulder at the empty spot on the bed. The silver haired girl was usually sleeping gently beside her but not tonight. She was still on the roof yet the teenager couldn't hear the screams of one of her horror films. **

_What is she doing up there? If I didn't know Jo better I'd say she was watching the stars. Oh what am I thinking! _

**"I really need to go apologize but…what if she gets mad again?"**

**Meg closed her eyes tightly when hearing the door knob turn, the door creaking as it opened. **

**The clicking heels of cowboy boots made their way to the other side of the bed. Stopping for a moment before being kicked off into the corner. **

**The bed slumped in, signaling that Jo had sat down. The leather chaps rustled and the holsters made their own distinct metal sound. It continued until the young woman managed to get everything off, excluding her underwear and top. **

**Once again the mattress made a motion but this time bouncing up slightly as Jo got off and headed into the conjoined bathroom. **

**Meg had opened her eyes in time to see her friend walk in and shut the door behind her. She wanted badly to get up and say sorry but still a little sliver of fear stayed in her heart. **

_When she comes out just say "Jo I'm so so so sorry! I was only trying to help." She might get ticked but still._

**Her head stayed rested on her pillow. The thought of getting into another fight was overcoming her need to say sorry. **

**The light went off in the bathroom, the door opened revealing Jo in her usual orange pajama top. **

**She yawned and headed over to her side of the bed. Glancing down at the red head, whom she thought was fast asleep. **

**She crawled into bed and rolled so her back was to Meg. **

**It was silent again. **

**"J-Jo?" The teen uttered. **

**"Hmm?" She wasn't fazed that Meg was still awake. Come to think of it nothing really surprised her. **

**"I-I'm really sorry about today. I know I made you worry, all of you. I just wanted to help but I messed up…again."**

**Jo's red eyes stayed glued to the window and the moon as she listened. **

**"Did I scare you?"**

**"Only when you yelled. I thought you hated me or something."**

**The fighter's eyes widened as she shot up and looked at her friend. **

**"Meg how can you say that? I could never hate you! Let alone stay mad at you!"**

**Meg sat up and shook slightly while gazing into Jo's eyes. **

**She forced herself to remain calm and stop scaring her beloved friend.**

**"I'm sorry, Meg. Earlier when that damn mecha took you I just lost it. You tried to save that kid and you got taken from me. I felt defenseless, like no matter what I did you'd still be kidnapped. So when I finally got you back I was enraged. Not by you but by what you did."**

**"Y-You didn't want me to save anyone?"**

**"You're the most important person in my life. Sure I'd feel bad if some punk got hurt because you didn't run back to grab them. But as long as you're safe I wouldn't feel as much pain." **

**Meg's eyes sparkled. She was happy that after one year, Jo actually was opening up to her. **

**"I yelled at you because you didn't stay by my side. It wasn't meant to hurt you only to help you understand not to do it again." **

_Jo, she's a born fighter. She never knows how to explain or express feeling. It always comes out as rage because it's all she's ever known. I feel horrible for her. _

**"I understand. I know what you meant now." Meg smiled as she looked into her friends eyes. **

**"I'm glad and I'm sorry for scaring you." She blushed a light pink. **

**Again the teen brushed her bangs from her face as she to blushed. **

**"It's…it's getting late. Let's get some sleep."**

**Jo laid back down but facing her friend this time. Meg did the same. **

**Of course after a long day of kicking ass it was more exhausting. The gunslinger fell asleep first. **

**The damsel in distress watched as her savor slept soundly. Maybe even peacefully. **

_I know why I love her so much. Everything about her has it's own essence. The sound of leather, metal, her boots, how she talks, fights and tries so hard to explain things rationally. It all is what makes Jo, herself. But I wonder if she thinks about me that way. If I have something unique that every time she hears it she thinks of me. Anything at all even if it was just seeing the color red she thinks "Meg's hair". _

**Slowly Meg closed her eyes and was sent away dreaming. Little did she know Jo was dreaming too. **

_The stars shine brightly and light the sky. The moon helps light the darkness so instead of black it's all a peaceful blue. Her eyes are that same way. Deep, rich blue that sparkles like nothing else. When I see them I always think..Meg I'm glad your safe. _

**------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


End file.
